russelfandomcom-20200213-history
NewsLife
NewsLife is the flagship English language late-night newscast of People's Television Network in the Philippines. Shown every Monday to Friday at 10:15 pm (PST) after the Philippine Lotto Draw, it is currently anchored by Robert Tan and Candace Giron. Airing history NewsLife premieres on July 2, 2012 as a result part of the network's Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. It is anchored by former ABS-CBN anchor and reporter Robert Tan along with new anchors Isabella Cantu and Angelica Movido airing weeknights after the Philippine Lotto Draw. However, Movido eventually left the newscast to be moved to News@1 and replaced by Princess Habibah Sarip who recently left News@1, joining Tan and Cantu as the main anchors on October 1, 2012 as the first time to a Muslim newscaster on a late-night newscast in the Philippines. As of April 1, 2013, together with Balitaan, Good Morning Boss, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, PTV Sports, News@6 and The Weekend News, NewsLife has adapted the new opening billboard (OBB) indent with updating new motion 3D graphics and opening titles, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced studio set in a brighter flooring and background, modified its news desk in sitting on a newsdesk, new redisigned logo and new title card. On October 1, 2013, NewsLife, alongside Balitaan, News@1, News@6 and The Weekend News, changed their indents of new OBB with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, new set, new news desk and new look. It was first revealed on their official Facebook account. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, NewsLife together with People's Television Network Channel 4's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, News@6 and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecards, new graphic designs, news desk and a brand new studio set design by Extremity Arts. In this time, Tan, Habibah Sarip and Montano will be a stand-up news anchor during opening after OBB and closing time, and Tan sit-in for newsdesk and Montano and Habibah Sarip for stand-up anchors. Anchors 'Current anchors' * Robert Tan (2012-present) * Candace Giron (2015-present) Substitute anchor The alternate relief anchor of Tan. * Jorge Bandola * William Thio * Hajji Kaamiño 'Former anchors' * Isabella Cantu (2012-2014) * Angelica Movido (2012; moved to News@1) * Ysabella Montano (2014) * Hajji Kaamiño - YouSurfer (2013-2014) * Princess Habibah Sarip (2012-2014) * Phoebe Javier (2014-2015) Segment anchors 'Weeknights' * Atty. JJ Atienza - Rule of Law * JM Reyes - traffic reporter * Earle Figuracion - weather anchor for Panahon.TV 'Former' * Prof. Edmond Rosales - Forecast (2012-2014) Segments * View from the Palace - Report from Malacañang * Business on the Move - Business and Economy News * On the Road - Traffic Update * The Nation in Review - Nation News * Forecast - Weather Forecast * Cultural & the Arts - Cultural and Arts from NCCA * One Global Village - Foreign News * Champions - Sports News * The Best and Brightest - Entertainment News * Words of Wisdom - Before the end with closing credits 'Special Segments' * Rule of Law - Legal Segment References See also * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:English-language television programming